Frigid Snow:Book One of the Choices Series
by Dovefoot
Summary: "StarClan?" She replied scathingly, her eyes narrowed into slits. "What has StarClan done for me? All they've done is take away what rightfully should've been mine."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pawsteps echoed in the dark silence. A transparent tortoiseshell she-cat sat in a small clearing, surrounded by ferns. Tall trees that blocked out the moon surrounded her, hiding the she-cat's pelt with the shadows. Ferns and bushes dotted the clearing she sat in. Her tail swished impatiently, her pale amber eyes narrowing into slits, as she waited.

Heartbeats passed before a snow-white tom burst through the thick undergrowth, panting. "Sorry I'm late, Mapleshade," he murmured, glancing at the she-cat to check that she wasn't going to claw his pelt off. "As expected of you, Snowtuft, always late." the she-cat, Mapleshade, sneered at the tom. Snowtuft narrowed his eyes before replying to the she-cat's insult, fighting to keep a steady tone, "I see you still haven't disappeared? I thought an _ancient_ cat like you must have been forgotten already." The ginger tortoiseshell snorted, looking at the tom like an apprentice that needed to be taught. "Well, after the Great Battle, the Clans include me in their nursery tales. It helps me to be remembered, not get forgotten and fade away." she purred humorlessly, a dry, rough purr that made Snowtuft's spine tingle.

Mapleshade tilted her head at the lean, scarred tom, her claws unsheathing. Snowtuft flinched as Mapleshade continued speaking with her usual obnoxious tone. "Relax, you cowardly furball. I just wanted to tell you that you have a mission." Her amber eyes, sparkling with malice and sadistic anger, fixed onto his ice-blue irises. Snowtuft shifted his posture on the dark, slimy ground, his pelt prickling uncomfortably at the glare Mapleshade was giving him.

"A mission?" He echoed, unsure of what the ragged she-cat was telling him.

Mapleshade nodded, twitching her tail-tip. "Those StarClan cats made another prophecy, which I think we could use to our advantage. Those code-loving cats make too much prophecies, don't you think?" When the snowy-white tom didn't respond, she flicked her ears before continuing. "Harsh snow will bring destruction to all Clans, but a single cat, as pure as a rose, will melt through the snow and save the Clans." Her pelt bristled, and Snowtuft, having forgotten their previous short quarrel, pricked his white-furred ears, ready to hear what he had to do.

Mapleshade's voice rang clear through the dark silence of the Place of No Stars, a smirk coming onto her face as she spoke the next sentence:

"Find the cat, the _Snow_ ; train it to our side. And kill the other, along with StarClan. Then, maybe they'll see, that they are weak, and always will be."

 **Hello! I would really like it if you reviewed this story, and I'm new, so I'm really sorry if my grammar's bad. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Dovefoot**


	2. Chapter 1:Snowkit

**Theatricals- Thank you for complimenting, it really made me happy. Thank you so much~**

 **The Curse of the Night Raven- Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the story!**

Warm sunlight started to flood the bramble walls of the nursery den, causing sensitive cats to groan. Some would get up, and start washing themselves; others would turn away from the light and try to squeeze a few more heartbeats of sleep in. Outside the nursery, dawn patrols were being called, and the Clan started to be active once more, fulfilling their duties and starting their day.

Within the nursery, a small, white she-kit awoke, much earlier than a normal kit should. But she was used to waking up at dawn, it was a time when she felt the most energized. As always, she would pad silently to the opening of the nursery, careful not to wake annoying fellow kits and queens, and watch the moving cats with curiosity and awe, wondering when she would be a warrior like them.

 _I'll be the best warrior in the clan,_ the white kit silently promised to herself. _Then maybe, Goldenstar will choose me as her deputy, and I'll be the next leader. I'll make ThunderClan the most feared in the lake! And everyone will know me as Snowstar, the greatest leader right next to Firestar._ The white she-kit felt a shiver down her spine as she imagined herself as a grown cat, leading her clan into battle. _Snowstar. I like that._ Snowkit closed her blue eyes, quietly purring to herself.

"Snowkit!" A frustrated voice snapped the white cat out of her daydreams. Snowkit, her pelt prickling with guilt, turned around to see who was calling her. "Snowkit, I told you not to wake up this early, what if you stop growing from the lack of sleep?" It was Fallenwing, her mother. She looked frustrated, yet Snowkit just shrugged. "Fallenwing, you know I've always awoke as soon as the sun comes up, and yet I'm the biggest in the nursery." The pale gray she-cat let out a small _mrrow_ of amusement, "I give up. I can't beat you with words." She beckoned Snowkit to come to her.

Snowkit pranced towards her mother, a smirk on her face. _Of course,_ she thought. _I bet no cat in the four clans can beat me with words._ She sat down in front of her mother, curling her tail over her paws. She looked up at Fallenwing's amber eyes with her ice-blue ones, waiting for her mother to speak. To her surprise, the gray cat bent forwards and pushed the tiny kit down, causing a panicked meow from her. "Stop that, Fallenwing!" Snowkit protested as her mother, ignorant of Snowkit's wishes, started to groom her.

 _Why can't she see that it'll get messed up anyways as I play?_ She groaned inwardly. She opened her mouth to tell her mother, but immediately stopped when Fallenwing meowed to her, "You might have your apprentice ceremony today." Snowkit perked her ears and stopped struggling, telling herself that this was worth it. As she got up, she noticed the other kits, Blackkit, Sunkit, and Willowkit looking at her with wide eyes. She instantly felt a twinge of satisfaction, she was going to be an apprentice before those bothersome kits!

Letting out a gleeful _mrrow_ , Snowkit stayed still, afraid to mess up the perfect grooming Fallenwing had given her. Only did she allow herself to move when the dawn patrol came in with fresh prey, dashing forward so she could get herself the best piece of prey for her mother and herself.

It was around sunhigh, when Snowkit began to doubt that her apprentice ceremony was today, that Goldenstar called the words she had been wanting to hear the most:

"Cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highledge and hear my words-"

She knew it was going to be her ceremony, she was sure of it- and with that, Snowkit scrambled out of the nursery, her heart soaring with excitement.

 **Hello! It's Dovefoot again, and I hoped you liked this chapter as well- if you did, I would really like it if you left a review. It really helps me! Thanks,**

 **-Dovey**


	3. Chapter 2:Blackkit

**Reviews**

 **Nightheart717-Thank you for your compliments, I'm glad someone thinks my writing's nice!**

"Cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highledge and hear my words-"

Blackkit perked up her ears. Did she hear that right, was Goldenstar calling a meeting? She couldn't help but let a shiver of excitement run through her spine, fluffing her pelt up. Her eyes sparkling in joy, she ran towards the others and called, "Come on, Willowkit, Sunkit! Goldenstar's called a meeting!" Urging the two kits forward, she pushed past the cats who were gathering until she found her mother, Fawnleap. As she sat down, she couldn't help but notice a particular brown tom- but quickly, shook that thought away. _Focus, Blackkit!_

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Goldenstar recited, beckoning the squirming white kit forward with the flick of her tail. Blackkit let out an amused _mrrow_ when she saw that the usually-calm kit was almost bursting with anticipation. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be-"Goldenstar paused, sweeping her soft amber eyes at the clan, "Mintpool."

Goldenstar motioned for the black-and-white cat to come forward. "Mintpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Stoneclaw, and you have shown yourself to be caring and brave. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

As the leader finished her words, Mintpool padded up to the newly named Snowpaw, who looked ready to burst from pride. Her chest fur was puffed out as she and Mintpool touched noses. As the clan began chanting Snowpaw's name, the white she-cat looked at the cats that were assembled, her ice-blue eyes filled with unmeasurable delight; her mentor sharing the same look, but less so.

"Let's go congratulate her," Willowkit whispered to Blackkit and Sunkit. The black kit nodded, already up, and motioned her sister and Sunkit to follow her. Once again shoving their way past the warriors that were congratulating the new apprentice, Blackkit opened her jaws to speak a praise about the white she-cat- but was immediately pushed aside by a ginger-striped tom. "Congratulations, Snowpaw!" He meowed enthusiastically, his warm green gaze focused on Snowpaw, and Snowpaw only. The white cat purred slightly, slightly startled; then quickly regaining her composure, she murmured a shy thanks. As Blackkit squirmed past the tom, determined to speak, Snowpaw let out a scoff. "Oh, hello, _kits_ ," she greeted, somehow pronouncing the word 'kits' in a way that made Blackkit's pelt bristle. The ginger tom- _what was his name?-_ also let out an _mrrow_ of contempt. "You're not going to stay here to listen to a bunch of bratty kits, are you Snowpaw?" He cast a cold glare at the three kits, flicking his tail as if to dismiss them.

"Uh-" For once, Snowpaw looked truly at a loss for words, her blue eyes blinking slowly. Seizing the opportunity, Adderpaw pushed the white cat on her paws and pushed her forward. Snowpaw disappeared into the apprentices' den, led by Adderpaw, without even another glance at the kits. Blackkit, dumbfounded, just stared at the space where the she-cat used to be, while Sunkit was grooming himself without a second glance at the duo.

Her sister, on the other paw, looked ready to claw some cat's pelt off. "How dare he? We were just trying to congratulate her," the calico kit hissed, "But no, Adderpaw just had to ruin the mood; and what's going on with Snowpaw? She's acting like she's better than us, just because she became apprentice!" As Willowkit rambled on in a rage, Blackkit cast a glance at the apprentices' den, where the brown tom from before was there. _What was_ his _name?_ Blackkit let out a frustrated hiss, unhappy with her brain for not having a good memory with names.

"Well, Snowpaw was kind of snobby anyways," Sunkit's calm mew broke Blackkit's train of thoughts. "I bet the nursery would be better off without her anyways. I heard Cinderwing was having her kits soon, so we don't need her; we'll have some more kits to play with soon," he finished, with a look at Snowpaw that betrayed no emotions. He shrugged, brushing his pelt against Blackkit, and padded away into the nursery, leaving the sisters alone.

The black she-cat cast a quizzical glance at her sister, who had gone silent. "What's got your tail in a knot?" She purred mischievously at the frowning calico she-kit. But all Willowkit would say was, " _You'll find out soon, if I'm right."_ And with a final look at the bramble den where Snowpaw and Adderpaw was, she stalked off into the nursery.

Blackkit tilted her head at the two kits, trying to figure out what was happening. What exactly was she missing out? Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, the black kit looked at the apprentices' den. _Where was he?_ She thought, searching with her amber eyes that seemed to glow rose-red in the sunlight. After it seemed like moons had passed, the brown tom from before appeared out of the bramble opening; and Blackkit, never a one to miss a chance, pelted over to him.

"Er, hi," She breathed, now realizing how foolish she looked. She hoped it didn't look too bad in the tom's eyes, which, she realized, was a beautiful shade of green- unlike Adderpaw's murky-colored irises. The brown tom looked amused, and he sat down, waiting for the she-kit to continue. "Um," Blackkit closed her eyes, she looked like an idiot! "What's your name?" Before she knew it, the words were out of her mouth- and desperately she wanted to cram them back in. The long-furred tom let out a deep purr before replying. "It's Fernpaw," he meowed at her. "And what's yours?" Blackkit's breath hitched in her throat. "B-Blackkit," She managed to croak. "Well, Blackkit, I'll remember that name," he put his tail-tip on Blackkit's back before padding away.

 _Yes, and I'll remember your name too, Fernpaw,_ Blackkit promised.

 **So, what do you think's going on~? Leave a review about what you think is happening, it really helps me to write faster when people leave me reviews. Thanks,**

 **-Dovey**


	4. Chapter 3:Snowpaw

Nightheart717: Thank you! I forgot to mention, every chapter, or every two chapters, (depending on my choice that day) will be either the pov from Blackkit or Snowpaw. Other than that, thank you for reading and reviewing~!

* * *

Confusion. It was a word Snowpaw rarely associated herself with, but in the last few sunrises, it felt like _confusion_ was the only thing she could describe herself with. Mintpool had given her the tour of the territory quite nicely, describing every nook and cranny. Her hunting was getting better, she had even caught herself a blackbird on the first try, earning herself some praise; but what happened after that, was indeed confusing to the young white cat.

Apparently, it looked like Adderpaw had taken it upon himself to mentor Snowpaw; he had not let a single day pass without him telling Snowpaw some piece of information, which, she had added after each comment, _she knew already._ He stuck around with her each time they met, not allowing her to talk with any other Clanmates; not even her mother, for StarClan's sake! _Honestly_ , she thought, _if I hear one more mouse-brained comment from him, I'll claw his ears off._ The white apprentice sighed, grateful for the hunting patrol that Adderpaw had been forced to go on, leaving her alone in the apprentices' den.

Snowpaw's peace didn't last long, however, as Blackkit and her denmates clambered through the bramble opening of the apprentices' den. _StarClan, they're acting like they own this place!_ Snowpaw hissed inwardly, closing her eyes to shut out the sight of them. She succeeded, until a sharp paw jabbed her side; Snowpaw took in a jagged breath as she looked at her attacker: Blackkit.

"Where's Fernpaw?" She asked, her amber eyes wide as moons, searching the den. Snowpaw let out an amused snorted before replying. "On a border patrol with Finchwing and Swiftclaw, he just left. He won't be back for a long while," she mused. It was a lie, actually- Fernpaw was going to be back any second now, she just hoped he wouldn't be back so soon. The white cat purred silently, enjoying Blackkit's crestfallen look.

"Oh, hello, Blackkit," a deep voice meowed. Snowpaw let out a groan, of course the moment had to be broken. Fernpaw padded into the den, his soft green eyes looking at the kits, then Snowpaw. "Fernpaw!" The excited black kit's voice surprised Snowpaw, were they really that overjoyed to see the brown tabby tom? She blinked curiously at him, then feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over her. Did she really care about how the kits were more excited to see him than her? The answer was no, hopefully.

Fernpaw, taking a break from playing with Blackkit and Willowkit, finally looked over at the white she-cat. "Oh, yeah. Snowpaw," he called, making her flick her ears. _Go on_ , she willed silently. She wouldn't speak one more word with these kits around. Fernpaw, seeming to get the message, continued, "Fallenwing wants to see you, but not right now. She said to meet her before you went to bed. No earlier than that."

Snowpaw's ears perked up. "What? Fallenwing wants to talk to me? Tell me more, with more _details_." Her heart pounded quite loudly; she realized it had been a long time since she had talked to her mother. _How long ago was it, exactly? She knew it was more than around nine sunrises, but-_

"Well, come on, Fernpaw. Let's leave old Snowpaw and play," Sunkit was persuading the tom to come out. Snowpaw shot a sharp glare at the kit, and was met with one almost the same force. "No way, kit. He has to tell me about Fallenwing," She hissed.

"No, you can just go ask her yourself." The striped ginger kit meowed back calmly.

"Didn't you hear, kit? She said not to visit her until then!"

"Well, Fernpaw's going to play with us, he said so first. And stop calling me kit, I have a name, you know!"

Snowpaw, tired of the argument, sighed. "Fine. But tell me later," she meowed dejectedly at the amused brown tom, hearing a stifled purr from him. "Snowpaw, losing an argument? Unheard of," he laughed, padding out of the apprentices' den, followed closely behind by Willowkit, Sunkit and Blackkit.

"Shut up, mouse-brain," she called back to him, feeling a twinge of anger. The white cat curled up into her nest for a brief nap. When nightfall came, she would talk to Fallenwing. The very thought made her heart tremble, and she held back a delighted purr. _Ah, no need_ , she told herself _. It'll be soon, I'll see her around Moonhigh. Nothing can go wrong until then, right?_

Satisfied with herself, Snowpaw closed her eyes and fell into a sweet slumber, unaware of what was going to happen soon.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter- the next one's going to be quite a surprise, I hope! *insert evil laughter here* Also, if you forgot, I'm going to switch up the pov between Snowpaw and Blackkit every few chapters. And please, rate and review! Thanks for reading,

-Dovey


	5. Chapter 4: Snowpaw

**Nightheart717:Aww, thank you! And I do hope you get surprised, this is where the fun starts~ Well, thanks for leaving reviews. You really help me to write more often!**

* * *

 _Snowpaw opened her eyes in a lush green field, filled with cats of starry pelts. The white cat blinked, unsure of why she was here. Glancing quizzically at the cats who passed her, she heard whispers, both ones of happiness and hatred. She blinked slowly once more, trying to make out clear sounds from the mixed voices, when a newcomer caught her attention- in a horrified way._

 _The new cat had a pale gray coat, was… Was it Fallenwing? Snowpaw stepped towards the starry cat, only for her paw to sink into the ground, and met with freezing water._ Wait! _She tried to scream, but her voice wasn't heard over the sound of her gurgling in the cold water. Her paws churned, desperately trying to keep her head above the water. The pale gray cat padded over to the water-hole where she was trying to stay afloat in. Its eyes were filled with sorrow as she dipped its head to Snowpaw. I'm sorry, the voice seemed to say._ Wait, _Snowpaw choked out once more._ I need to ask you something-

A shriek echoed around ThunderClan camp, jolting Snowpaw awake from her dream. She squinted at the entrance, met with bright morning light. _Great StarClan!_ She shook her head, ashamed with herself. _Did I sleep through nightfall?_ As she stood there, amazed with herself for being able to stay asleep so long, the desperate yowl sounded throughout the camp once more. A sense of dread filled her, twisting a knot in her stomach. Snowpaw's head swirled with thoughts- _Was another Clan attacking? A badger, perhaps?_ Even within her thoughts, one stood out the most- Fallenwing. _Where was she? I need to talk to her, but-_

"Snowpaw, what are you doing? Come on!" Adderpaw's voice broke into her thoughts, and she blinked at the young ginger tom. He pushed Snowpaw out the den, himself following close behind. The white cat glanced around the surprisingly empty clearing, allowing another flurry of thoughts to come into her head- _Was it just a cat with nightmares? If so, I'll claw that mouse-brain's pelt off-_ But as she hissed inside, a crowd of cats caught her vision. The knot in her stomach twisting tighter, the white cat pelted to the group. As she arrived there, she was greeted with sympathetic gazes. A chill shot through her spine, her instincts screaming at her to stop. Snowpaw forced herself to keep on going- and she as she saw what lay at the center, she couldn't help but uttering a shrill cry of horror.

It was Fallenwing, her eyes glazed over with a milky tint, body stiff. A pool of blood surrounded the dead cat. Snowpaw's gaze flitted over to Fallenwing's only wound- a deep, clean scratch on her throat, the fur surrounding it matted with dried blood. _She died from the loss of blood,_ the white cat realized. _That means it had been a while since she was attacked._ Her stomach lurched violently, threatening to bring up her last meal onto the ground. Snowpaw shut her eyes, trying to convince herself this was another nightmare. As she took deep breaths, a warm pelt pressed against her own. _Adderpaw,_ she realized. For the first time, she was glad of his presence.

When she opened her eyes again, Goldenstar was standing over her dead mother, her usually-soft amber eyes now burning with an emotion unknown to Snowpaw. "Cats of ThunderClan," Goldenstar began, her voice shaky. "Fallenwing is no longer with us tonight, you can see why." The ThunderClan leader shut her eyes, her long claws unsheathing, and Snowpaw couldn't help but notice the dried blood on her leader's claws. "She had been attacked by a loner, a rogue perhaps, and…" Goldenstar opened her eyes once more, and Snowpaw realized what the emotion behind her eyes were: _fear._ "I'm sorry, but, erm, we won't be able to grieve for her tonight, or sit vigil."

Upon hearing that, Snowpaw couldn't help but snap at the golden she-cat, outraged.

"I must've heard wrong, Goldenstar. I want to sit vigil for my mother, and you won't let me?"

"Yes, Snowpaw. Um, well, you see, I need to dispose of her body personally. I really hope you understand-"

"My mother is not a _thing to dispose_ _of,_ Goldenstar! And why, in StarClan's name, would you not let sit vigil for her?"

Goldenstar was now covering Fallenwing from Snowpaw's view, her golden pelt fluffed up so she looked twice her size. "Enough, Snowpaw!" She roared, her pelt spiked up. "The Clan leader's word is the Warrior Code, did you not learn? You don't need to know why, just listen!"

The ThunderClan leader's pelt rolled off waves of fear and fury, a deranged look lighting her amber irises. Snowpaw snapped her jaws shut, her instincts telling her to stop. Something was off about Goldenstar, for sure. Was she hiding something? Snowpaw pushed the feeling down. It was wrong to doubt her leader, right? She grit her teeth and turned away from her mother. _I didn't' even get a chance to say goodbye._

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The Clan, shaken by Fallenwing's sudden death, couldn't really focus on their duties- even Mintpool, known to be calmest cat in the Clan, kept on messing up her battle moves when she demonstrated it to Snowpaw. She got the rest of the day off, and Snowpaw decided to spend it by sitting on the border, mourning her mother by herself. _I'm so sorry, Fallenwing. I'll find out who and why someone murdered you, and I'll get revenge for sure_. The white apprentice silently promised, her ice-blue eyes glazed with sorrow. She sighed, looking up at the sky. _Are you watching me? What were you going to tell me?_ The clear sky didn't give her any answers. Snowpaw, sighing once more, turned away, padding back to her den.

Snowpaw's dreams were troubled that night.

 _Snowpaw was back in StarClan, where the starry cats looked at her with distrust clearly shown in their eyes. "Go away. We don't need a vicious, vile cat like you here!" A voice hissed in her ear. Snowpaw flinched, flattening her ears to drown out the wailing StarClan cats' voices. Fallenwing was in the middle of the yowling cats, her eyes filled with hatred, the scar in her neck clearly visible. "Go away, Snowpaw. I can't have a foul cat as my daughter," the Fallenwing-figure hissed._

But I'm not evil! _Snowpaw wanted to protest, but as she opened her mouth, she was whisked away to a forest. There was no light there, only tall, jet-black trees surrounding her. She was in another clearing, this one with rocks and slimy peat covering the ground. As she was about to yowl for help, a white cat appeared out of the shadows, a long pink scar on one side of his pelt. The strange cat purred, but Snowpaw could hear no joy from it._

 _"_ _Who… Who are you?" She murmured, shrinking back from the cat._

 _The tom looked at Snowpaw, and spoke._

"My name is Snowtuft, and I know the secret about your mother's death."

* * *

Well, how was that? Was it surprising, and what do you think is going to happen next? This was sort of rushed, sorry for the lack of quality- and leave a review, it only takes a minute. It helps me a lot, thanks-

Dovey.


	6. Chapter 5: Snowpaw

**Nightheart717: *evil laughter* I did surprise you, that's good! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reviewing again~**

* * *

 _"_ _My name is Snowtuft, and I know the secret to your mother's death."_

Snowpaw's eyes widened, her brain recognizing the tom from her mother's nursery stories. _He was one of the cats who fought for the Dark Forest during the great battle_ , her mind told her. The white she-cat immediately got into a fighting crouch, her eyes never leaving the tom's face. _Is he here to kill me? Is this a trap? There's no way he knows how Fallenwing died. Only StarClan knows!_ As endless possibilities drifted through her head, the tom purred once more.

"Oh, dear, _dear_ Snowpaw. I'm not here to hurt you," he grinned, revealing yellowing teeth. Snowpaw cautiously stood up, wary of the scarred tom. Snowtuft padded towards her, circling the younger cat. "I know the truth," he whispered, his blue eyes glittering with malice and sympathy. "What? What truth?" Snowpaw echoed, feeling dizzy. Did he really know how her mother died? "Te...Tell me," She stammered, demanding an answer from the dead cat. Her eyes flickered with unease, as if part of her wanted to leave the truth alone. _Would it be better that way?_ As if sensing her worries, Snowtuft sat down, curling his tail around his paws. He gestured for her to sit down as well next to him, to which she obeyed. He then began the story, _the truth._

 _"_ It happened that night, the night Fallenwing was going to tell you something. You see, she had heard of something… Something she shouldn't have learned of." He glanced at Snowpaw, whose pelt was bristling, her eyes squeezed shut. Snowtuft chuckled to himself silently, seeming to enjoying her expression. "Of course, the stupid she-cat went over to Goldenstar to ask her about it. It was mouse-brained of her, really, she had given herself away that she had eavesdropped," He continued, and Snowpaw couldn't help but flinching when he called her mother stupid. Gritting her teeth, she willed him to go on. "Goldenstar, and your medicine cat-" _Silverleaf? She's involved in this?_ Snowpaw felt fury bubbling inside her. Snowtuft thought for a moment, then talked once more. "To put this simply, dear Snowpaw, they didn't want her to tell you about it, you see. So they did what StarClan told them: they killed her."

"What?" Snowpaw opened her eyes, fear reflected in her gaze. "They _… They_ killed Fallenwing?" She managed to choke out, feeling dizzy once more. Snowtuft sat silently, no hint of emotion in his eyes. "What could be so important that Goldenstar would murder my mother?" Snowpaw turned on the lean tom, her anger threatening to overflow. Snowtuft replied calmly to her, a wicked smile creeping along his features. "Why, you still don't know? It was a _prophecy,_ dear Snowpaw!"

Shock froze Snowpaw on her paws, not able to say anything. Snowtuft stood up, shaking his pelt. "Now, let's get to the point," he looked at the white apprentice, his voice commanding, "Do you want to get revenge?" He tilted his head at her, and Snowpaw shrank back, confused. "Revenge?"

"Yes," Snowtuft purred, quieting urging her to say yes. "They killed your mother for the stupid prophecy, see? So why don't you get revenge on your Warrior-Code obsessed Clan, by being one of us?" Snowpaw's gaze wavered, unable to decide. But then, she remembered Fallenwing's last moments, the poor gray she-cat's throat ripped out, by her leader, no less. Rage flared up inside her, blinding her common sense. Lashing her tail, Snowpaw made the decision.

"Yes, I want to get revenge on ThunderClan; Wait, no. All the Clans," She spat, causing Snowtuft to reel back. Why did the white cat's attitude change so suddenly? He wondered as Snowpaw went on. Grief and unexplainable anger, with betrayal mixed into a big, hard lump, overtaking Snowpaw's other emotions, and her ability to see what was right. "If the fox-dunged prophecy is so important to StarClan, I will destroy it," the white she-cat hissed, claws unsheathing into the dirt, leaving little indents in the slimy peat.

"StarClan deserves to suffer, like you did, Snowpaw," Snowtuft put in as well, his tail lashing. "Those Code-loving cats took what belonged to you, and they will do more, I can promise you that. They doomed your fate from the start, forcing everything you loved to disappear. It's what they want, and your mother's death is the beginning. Do you want them controlling your fate?

StarClan is just a bunch of old cats who let cats kill cats, then hide under the cover of the word 'prophecy'! You have to get rid of those soft-blooded cats. Let them feel pain; let them feel miserable for what they did to you." He paused, then put his tail on the seething young cat. "And, all of the Place of No Stars will help. Just make one promise to me," he grinned, his ice-blue eyes glinting.

"Anything," Snowpaw replied quickly, fury still rolling off her pelt in strong waves. _I'll even give up all my meals, if I had to._

Snowtuft nodded, satisfied with the young cat's reply. "Never stop at the chance to get revenge, Snowpaw. Even if it means you would have murder those close you." He finished.

As Snowpaw nodded, she was whisked away once more; away from the dark forest, back into reality. The white cat blinked, starting to wake up; and as she did, she made a final promise to herself.

 _There's no going back now. I will change the Clans, and destroy StarClan; they will no longer control my fate._

* * *

 **Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter as well. From now on, I'm not going to say to R &R but please do! Okay, bye~ If you have any questions, pm me!**

 **-Dovey**


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello! AIt's Dovey here, back from a too-long break. I'm going to rewrite the whole series again! Thnaks for reading, and i hope you have a great day. Thanks! Dovey


End file.
